Savory Shores
- | shard = Level 315 | characters = Milly | champion = Marmalade Mermaid | new = ( ) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard - Hard | previous = Jelly Jungle | previous2 = Jelly-Jungle.png | next = Munchy Monolith | next2 = Munchy-Monolith.png }} Story Before episode: In this episode, Tiffi actually goes underwater and bumps into a mermaid named Milly (who bears a striking resemblance to her due to the fact that they are twins). The mermaid is unable to find her seahorses who have run away from her. After episode: Tiffi pulls out a kazoo and plays it, retrieving all the gummy seahorses. New things *'Chameleon candies' ( ) are introduced. They appear both on the board and in marmalade for the first time in level 306. (Description: The rainbow candies that change colours are very irritating. The incessant blinking and shimmer of rainbow across the jellies give many players a headache.) Levels Savory Shores is a somewhat hard - hard episode. It has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode has similar difficulty as the previous episode, Jelly Jungle. Gallery Story= The mermaid is not happy.png|Sigh! What is the matter, underwater twin.png|What is the matter, underwater twin? My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them.png|My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them! Let me see what I have got up my sleeve.png|Let me see what I have got up my sleeve! juliafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 306 Reality.png|Level 306 - |link=Level 306 Level 307 Reality.png|Level 307 - |link=Level 307 Level 308 Reality.png|Level 308 - |link=Level 308 Level 309 Reality.png|Level 309 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 309 Level 309 Reality after.png|Level 309 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 309 Level 310 Reality.png|Level 310 - |link=Level 310 Level 311 Reality 3rd.PNG|Level 311 - |link=Level 311 312fb.png|Level 312 - |link=Level 312 Level 313 Reality.png|Level 313 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 313 Level 313 Reality after.png|Level 313 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 313 Level 314 Reality.png|Level 314 - |link=Level 314 Level 315 Reality.png|Level 315 - |link=Level 315 Level 316 Reality.png|Level 316 - |link=Level 316 Level 317 Reality.png|Level 317 - |link=Level 317 Level 318 Reality.png|Level 318 - |link=Level 318 Level 319 Reality before.png|Level 319 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 319 Level 319 Reality after.png|Level 319 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 319 Level 320 Reality.png|Level 320 - |link=Level 320 |-| Champion title= Marmalade Mermaid.png|Champion title|link=Marmalade Mermaid |-| Old Map= Savory Shores Old Map.png|Old map |-| Icon= Savoryshores.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode forms part of a Hell's Cluster, which comprises levels 302-307 (except level 306). **This episode contains the last two levels in this cluster. *This is the third episode to take place in a watery terrain (the previous two episodes are being Wafer Wharf and Delicious Drifts). *This is the first episode in reality in when Tiffi has a different clothing style than usual. *This is the second episode to be released in reality in 2013. Category:World Four Category:Episodes released in 2013